


The Stranger

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Dark Poems, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on Phantom of the Opera and a random Star Wars fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

Who are you, how do you know me?  
I live in a black hole,  
No memories live there.  
Who are you?  
Are you a mind reader?  
What are you?  
A sorcerer or a wizard?  
Or…  
Are you _**him**_?

The man who haunts my every waking moment,  
My devil…  
My angel.

If you are him… I warn you  
I will never come near again.  
He is my worst nightmare!  
Be gone, you devil,  
You bringer of torment and darkness!  
I have had enough of your sweet lies,  
Your torture of my soul.  
Let my angel come for me and take me from this pit of Hell.  
Goodbye, my immortal torment.


End file.
